Percy Jackson Creepypasta Stories
by Black2Nerdy
Summary: A collection of Creepypasta's I make.
1. Go to Sleep

A/N

A Percy Jackson remix of one of my favorite creepy pasta's, brownie points if you can name it. I'm off today and just randomly wanted to do this.

I felt my eyes droop before I slapped myself as hard as I could. _If only I ran away a day before._ Hi I'm Annabeth Chase, don't ask why but weird thing always seem to happen to me. I'm only six, but I've seen creatures that'd make an adult cower in fear. This, however, was by far the worst.

I continued to force myself to stay awake. I knew as soon as fell asleep I'd join them. I'd join my family. I contemplated sneaking out but I knew that's what it wanted. It wanted me to sleep. It wanted my blood. It wanted my head.

Sorry, my thoughts tend to race faster than I can keep up, even when I'm halfway sleep. Let me start from the beginning.

So me and my step-mom don't get along, like, at all. Random creatures attack us and she always blames me, as if I summoned them. My dad is no help, he always sides with her. One of these days I knew going to run away.

After yet another argument I ran to my room, fresh tears in my eyes, and slammed the door shut. I cried in my pillow, for what seemed like ages. Eventually I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

My sleep was interrupted by my dad, who slammed into my room and dragged me to the basement. I tried to protest but I was far too weak to stop him.

On our way to the basement I heard thunder as the house shook.

_Tornado_.

I stopped my resistance and ran with him. We eventually arrived in the basement, my step-mom and brothers were with already there. I half expected them to blame the tornado on me.

The basement had three extremely small rooms. One room was my parents, another was mine, and the last was my brothers. There was a small hallway connecting the rooms; that is where we currently sat. After a while we each went to our own separate rooms, not a word said between us. I tried to drift off into sleep again. After failing I decided to merely stare at the ceiling, knowing everyone else was probably fast asleep.

That's when I heard it. A bug-like crawling sound that passed by my closed door. I wanted to get up and investigate but fear hit my heart, leaving me immobilized. The crawling sound, it sounded like a _spider_.

Being the frightened child I am, I hid under the sheets, hoping whatever it was wouldn't see me. I heard two large gasp from down the hallway. The sound was followed by the sound of gagging before silence spread through the house again.

I got up; I had to see what it was. The wooden floor moaned each time I stepped on it. Each creek seemed to be louder than the last. Finally arriving at the door I slowly grabbed the doorknob.

As soon as I touched the doorknob I heard two more sharp exhales of breath followed by more gagging. I heard a vase drop, as if someone was trying to struggle.

Losing all courage, I sprinted back to my bed and hid under the sheets again. I feebly hoped whatever nightmare I was trapped in would stop; I feebly hoped _this was_ just a nightmare.

I heard my door open, slowly creaking in resistance. The creaking of the door subsided, only to be replaced with the sound of a bug crawling along with dragging. Whatever was being dragged sounded heavy.

The heat from the sheets was lost as my body began to shiver uncontrollably. Wave upon wave of chills raced down my spine. Sweat poured down my face as the hairs on my neck stood up.

The dragging suddenly stopped; after long, tense seconds of silence, I heard a blood curling cutting noise. I heard this sound countless times before it finally stopped. After another few seconds on silence I heard the sound of someone splattering paint. The sound a child would make when finger painting.

The sound stopped and I heard the bug-like crawling approach my bed. I felt a wet, hairy, inhumane limb wrap slowly around my neck. I wanted to scream, to fight it off, to do something. Alas, I was frozen in terror.

The limb slowly wrapped around my neck, not tight enough to choke me. It slowly pulled my head from under my sheets. My eyes were met with pure red ones. Not of a human, however, but of my greatest fear: a _spider_. It was pitch black with blood red spots across its body that could have been fur or actual blood.

It turned my face to the wall directly in front of me. There laid the heads of each one of my family members. They stared at me, and I was forced to stare back at their blank, soulless eyes.

The spider then forced my head to the wall to my right. There I saw it. The reason I'm still awake.

Each of my family's limbs were cut and glued to the wall; blood was still coming out of each limb. They were stuck together on the wall with what looked like spider silk. I quickly closed my eyes after briefly glancing at the wall.

The spider let go of me and silently crawled under my bed. I knew it was watching. I knew it was waiting. After I got over my fright enough to move again I turned to look at the wall full of my family's limbs. There laid the message, the message that has kept me up for nearly twenty-four hours. My families limbs were glued together to form three words:

_Go To Sleep_

**A/N** Happy late Halloween


	2. Pop goes the Weasel

_All around the cobbler's bench, the monkey chased the weasel; the monkey thought it all in fun, POP goes the weasel!_

Silena sung her favorite song while skipping innocently in the backyard. I loved my daughter greatly; she was my sign of peace. After a life of war, my daughter's life told me this world wasn't completely bad. I wish her mother was still here…

"Silena dear, come inside. It's time for breakfast." I called out to her. I watched her skip into the house; I noticed she carried a strange doll. It had strange red hair with pale colored skin.

"Where did you get that doll Silena?" I asked her as she sat down. She stared at me for a moment before looking back down at her breakfast. "She walked over, she came to visit" she answered

I chuckled softly, Silena never really talked to many people, so I wasn't surprised when she claimed her doll walked over. 'Must be an imaginary friend of some sort', I thought to myself

"She said her name was Annie!" my daughter said smiling. I flinched slightly at the name; it was extremely similar to the name of her mother. Her mother, who went insane, and tried to kill Silena at an early age, her mother who I hadn't seen in six years.

I shrugged it off and the rest of the day went by as usual.

The next day I told Silena to stay in the house while I went into Camp Half-Blood to handle some business. She said okay and I left. I noticed she hadn't let go of that doll, Annie, since last night.

I handled my business and came back home. I brought Silena some blue food and was eager to get it to her, she always loved blue food. When I arrived, however, there wasn't a soul in the house.

"Silena, Silena!" I called frantically while checking every single room in the small house I lived in. She was nowhere to be found. I ran out of the house to go to the neighbors, I wanted to ask if they'd seen my little girl.

As soon as I stepped outside I heard two voices, one of a small girl and one of a grown woman, singing in unison. "_All around the cobbler's bench, the monkey chased the weasel; the monkey thought it all in fun, POP goes the weasel!"_

I whirled around the house to see Silena, sitting on the side yard, with her little doll.

"Silena I told you to stay in the house! Daddy was very w-worried a-about… Silena what are you eating? I asked her urgently. She looked taken back my sudden change in topic but she answered me none the less.

"Strawberry candy, Annie gave them to me." I flinched again. That was Annabeth's favorite candy before she went insane. I grabbed Silena and forced her to spit out the candy before scolding her about taking candy from strangers. She seemed like she wanted to argue 'Annie' isn't a stranger but she refrained.

That night I went to sleep early, slightly worried about Siena's health. I was awoken in the middle of the night by a large CRASH in the kitchen. After making sure Silena was safe I ran into the kitchen. The smell of blood hit my nostrils, a smell I hadn't smelled since the war.

I turned on the lights and nearly fainted at the sight in front of me. On the counter laid the head of Ms. O'Leary, completely decapitated from her body. On the refrigerator a messaged was painted in her blood, _Wisdom's_ _daughter_ _walks_ _alone._

Before I could react further I heard a scream coming from Silena's room. I don't know what could have happened; I just came from her room not thirty seconds ago. Uncapping riptide I ran into Silena's, only to be greeted with a most disturbing image.

On the wall was my little girl. Her hands and legs were nailed to the wall. She was crying heavily as her body shook with fear. To accompany the gruesome sight, I saw 'Annie' floating. At least that's how it looked. It looked as though someone was holding it but that person was invisible. That wasn't possible though, only Annabeth had an invisibility cap, and she got it taken away from her when she was sent to the asylum.

I stared at the doll in horror as I heard a female sing. It sounded like the same female that was singing with Silena early today. Her voice sounded mirthless as she sang, "_All around the cobbler's bench, the monkey chased the weasel; the monkey thought it all in fun, POP goes the weasel!"_

Doll or not I wasn't about to let this thing kill my daughter. I sent my sword in a downward arch aimed at the doll. The doll, however, was dropped to the floor. My momentum carried my sword until it sliced through tender skin. I looked and saw, to my horror; I had just sliced Silena's still beating heart. I heard footsteps leave the room but I was far to traumatized to pursue it.

The rest of that night went by in a blur. I remember hearing the neighbors ring the door bell. I remember hearing sirens. I remember two cops barging in to see me staring at my hanging daughter with a sword in my hand.

After a swift trial I was sent to an insane asylum. I'm currently sharing a room with my deranged wife who was currently singing, keeping me awake. What was he singing? None other than her new favorite song.

"_All around the cobbler's bench, the monkey chased the weasel; the monkey thought it all in fun, POP goes the weasel!"_


End file.
